Unknown Feelings
by sapphire-wolf1
Summary: A concert is about to be held at the Preventers base just in time for Valentine's Day. Feelings will be revealed and old wounds healed


Unknown Feelings by: sapphire_wolf Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters (although I wish I did) and I am not making money from this.  
  
A.N. This is slightly AU and characters will be OOC, and the pairings will be revealed throughout the story.  
  
Feb. 7, A.C. 201  
  
7 Days Before Concert  
  
Auditorium : Preventers Base  
  
It was one week before the big day and already things were starting to go very wrong. Especially for the person directing all the entertainment for the big concert. Noin stood on the stage holding a clipboard and looking at her checklist. To her there was a pathetic amount of crossed out items on the list.  
  
"Damn, when are those guys going to get here?" she muttered impatiently looking around the auditorium for the gundam pilots to arrive.  
  
"Hey, Miss Noin where do you want us to put these props?" asked one of the stage crews.  
  
"Just put them up against the wall. We'll put them up tomorrow." she replied.  
  
"Hey Noin, your stars are here at last!" boomed a voice from the entrance of the auditorium. Duo walked down the isle smilling widely at their director.  
  
"Where the heck were you guys?" she asked jumping off the stage to meet up with the five men.  
  
"Sorry we're late Miss Noin." appologized Quater.  
  
"We were held up," said Heero from the back of the group, "Duo got hungry."  
  
"You guys are almost half an hour late." she replied, "Now, since you're all here at last, maybe we can get on with your practise." Noin waved her hand to the stage and sat down on a seat on the fron he front row to listen to the group play. "Alright whenever you're all ready." she said as the auditorium became silent and the song began.  
  
Same day: Hilde's place  
  
Loud music poured out into the hall way as a silent figure entered the apartment. "....honey.." the voice acompanied the music and blended harmoniously.  
  
'What on earth?' wondered the figure slowly opening the bedroom door to see the young woman sitting on the bed with sheets of paper in front of her, lost in the song.  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't sing?" said Duo causing Hilde to jump from the bed and quickly turn off the music and clear up the sheets of paper on the bed.  
  
"I can't...I was..um...lip syncing it. Yeah lip syncing it." she stammered defensively.  
  
"Don't try to hide it I saw you, you were singing." Duo said giving her a mischievious smile. "So practising for the big concert, huh?Who'er you gonna sing for?" he asked raising one eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"No one, you nosy jerk." Hilde muttered under her breath. "Besides even if I was going to sing for someone, which I'm not, it's none of your business." she retorted angrily.  
  
"Whoa, take it easy Hilde, I was only joking around." Duo said putting up his hands in surrender and walking out of the room.  
  
'God I hope he doesn't suspect anyhting.' she silently begged. "What're you doing here anyway, I don't remember inviting you to come over. Have you ever heard of something called privacy?" she asked sarcastically her expression not welcoming. "And I sure as hell don't remember giving you a key to my apartment," she continued causing Duo to pause beside the couch. "...I can call security and have you arrested."  
  
"Hilde what the hell has gotten into you. God you'd think I tried to rape you or something, I was only coming over to say hi and ask you if you wanted to go to a movie." Duo said getting angry, Hilde, whom he considered a best friend, next to Heero, all but told him she didn't want to be around him. "But I can guess the answer. Don't worry I won't come around to disturb your prescious privacy anymore. I promise." Duo said the last part as he closed the door to Hilde's apartment.  
  
Hilde stood at the center of her living room stunned - had she gone too far? What if he thought she was serious and stayed away from her? "Damn." she muttered to the empty room.  
  
Same day: Quatre's place  
  
Beep Beep Beep the sound was a disturbance that was barely heard over the melodious sound of a violin.  
  
'Who can that be?' wondered Quatre who finally heard the sound of the vid- phone calling his attention.  
  
"Yes?" the blond asked as a familiar face came on the screen, "Jake, how is she? Did she finally have it?"he asked his brother in law eagerly.  
  
"Yeah," said the proud father, "You have a healthy nephew."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful! What about Natasha, how is she?" Quare asked remembering the last he saw of his formerly pregnant sister.  
  
"She's doing great, and she told me to tell you to come see your nephew soon."  
  
"Don't worry," assured Quatre, "I'll come there as soon as I possibly can, and I'll bring some of my friends so Nat can show her son off." he said laughing.  
  
"All right, we'll see you soon." said Jake as the screen became blank.  
  
'A nephew.' Quatre savoured the thought as he picked up his violin once more and began to translate his joy of the news into beautiful notes of music.  
  
'Wow, Quatre must really be happy, his playing sounds magnificent.' thought the woman who stood at the hall way listening to the notes that floated through the house.  
  
"Quatre," said the figure softly, "I hope I'm not interupting anything." Quatre turned, not missing a sigle note of his song and smilled his sweet angelic smile at Dorothy who could do nothing but look on at the man as he weaved his song. They stood for some time letting the sweet melody wash over them in calming and heart lifting notes.  
  
"That was beautiful." she said quietly as the final notes floated in the air.  
  
"Thank you." he replied a slight blush staining his cheeks.  
  
"Your song usually reflect your emotions, you must trully be happy to play such a tune." Dorothy said going to the blond man and putting her hand on his arm asking him silently to share his joy with her.  
  
"My sister had her baby." he said smilling widely.  
  
"Oh Quatre, that's wonderful!" she excalimed throwing her arms around him laughing.  
  
"I know," he whispered into her hair as his arms went around her holding her close.  
  
Same day: Trowa's place  
  
"Hey, Trowa you in here?" asked Sally as she entered the apartment. 'Damn, where the heck is that guy?' she wondered. "Trowa? Where are you?" she continued to call out.  
  
"I'm in here, give me a minute." answered a voice. A few minutes later Trowa entered the room his light brown hair slightly damp.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to interupt you." apologized Sally.  
  
"It's okay, I was already finished."he answered.  
  
"When can we start practising?" she asked him looking at him as he crossed the room to pick up his flute, which he brought to his mouth and began to play. The two said nothing for a few minutes content to listen to the notes floating in the air.  
  
"You know, you could play professionally." Sally said when he had finished.  
  
"I could, but then I might not enjoy it as much as I do now."he said quietly.  
  
"That's true, you should always enjoy what you do no matter what." she agreed looking at him sillhueted against the light passing through the window.  
  
"Perhaps we can start practising now. Did you bring what I suggested?" Trowa asked noting Sally's uncommon figitting.  
  
"Yeah, ready when you are."she answered nervously. She had asked the tall pilot for a favour a few days before and she was more nervous than she had expected herself to be.  
  
"Alright, let's start."  
  
Same day: Relena's place  
  
"That was great, Relena. I don't understand why you keep on insisting that you can't do it." said Catherine who was laying down on the floor reading shets of paper.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm sure you have no problem doing this, considering you do this all the time with your work, but I don't."  
  
"Then what do you call speaking in front of all those government officials." Catherine opposed the former queen.  
  
"It's not the same," Relena argued, "Those officials only see me at meetings and I never have to sing for them." Relena had asked Catherine to come over and practise with her since all the other girls were busy and Catherine didn't need any practise. "Why did I have to agree to this?" Relena fumed falling onto her bed wiht a muffled groan.  
  
"Because Noin cornered you," said the red haired young woman, "And you wanted to do something special for Heero." she continued teasingly.  
  
"Hey! I'm not the only one you know, even Hilde's doing it and Duo doesn't even know. Heck they're not even going out." Relena defended herself and laughed softly thinking about her friend and her stage fright.  
  
"I can't wait to see that." Catherine agreed smilling slightly, "But I can't wait to see Duo's face the most. With the outfit she has picked out I can emagine his eyes bugging out." At the comment both laughed out loud surprising the figure about to knock on the door.  
  
"What are you two going on about?" asked Zecks as he leaned against the door.  
  
"Oh! Brother, how long have you been there?" Relena asked nervously not wanting her brother to know her plans for the concert, he and Heero were not exactly on best terms.  
  
"Long enough to guess that you'll be singing for that ......that.....pilot."said Zechs his ice blue eyes narrowing.  
  
"Well, is that a problem?" retorted Relena giving her brother a challenging glare.  
  
"You can do better," he replied, "For example you can find someone who hasn't tried to kill himself more than once, and can actually say more than three to four sentences a day."  
  
"You're not being very nice you know."said a sardonic voice behing the Lightning Count. They all looked to see Heero standing in the hall way, wearing a white tank top with jeans under a black trench -coat and black boots.  
  
"Yuy, what the hell are you doing sneaking around?" growled Zechs.  
  
"Hoping I wouldn't run into you." Heero retorted smirking at the taller man.  
  
"Will you two chill out."said Catherine speaking for the first time. "You're both acting like two year olds."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Relena going to her closet and putting on a jacket. "However, since Catherine and I are leaving you two can beat each other to a pulp for all we care." She finished as the two women walked past the two soldiers who both had surprised looks on their faces.  
  
Same day: at the park  
  
"Damn, why did I have to agree to this stupid thing." muttered the black haired man, running his hand through his hair. "I come back after a year and not even a month later Duo has already gotten me into some foolish nonsence."  
  
Wufei had transfered to another section of the Preventers the previous year,and was back for a six month vacation. To find that not alot had changed, well Duo was the same anyway, however most of the former pilots now had girlfriends, all but Duo, who was dating many girls, as well as Trowa who wasn't exactly sociable by any definition.  
  
"Stupid fool," he muttered thinking about Duo, "Doesn't he realize that what he's been looking for is right in front of him." Wufei thought of the dark haired woman who was always with Duo even when he was up to no good.  
  
"I wonder when he'll become wise enough to look at what he already has, instead of going from girl to girl. When will he see that the thing all us pilots crave has been in front of him since the war?" he said quietly, a question going through his head reminding him of past mistakes.  
  
"I just hope, for your own good, that you don't make the same mistakes I did." He looked at the lake, as the sun set slowly, thinking of mistakes made in the past and reparations to be made in the future.  
  
'Sally...will you ever forgive me?'  
  
to be continued  
  
wolf: well what'd ya think? Duo: what'd i do to piss hilde off? wolf: you'll find out on the oncoming chapters but until then you'll have to wait. Duo: when will the next chapter be out? Wufei: when wolf decides what she plans on doing to us wolf: don't worry i got the outline finished....kinda... anyways the next chapter should be out soon, i promise Trowa: can we go now? we've been here for hours and we're not doing anything but sitting around. wolf: you want to leave me? i feel so unloved!! *sniff sniff* Quatre: it's okay wolf, you know we love you Wufei: *making gag faces* wolf: fine you can go, but you guys gotta come back for the next chapter okay? Heero: mission acknowledged *turns and walks out the room followed by other pilots*  
  
!!!please review!!! 


End file.
